A Song At The Hallows
by kirsten.gonz10
Summary: When Marinette and Adrian's class is in charge of their schools Halloween concert how will they keep their secrets a secret?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FanFiction so please leave comments!

I don't own any of the characters

* * *

"Marinette come on your going to be late," Tikki hollered in her ear.

"Mmmmmmmmm" Marinette replied

"Marinette there's an akuma attack get up now"

" wait what an akuma where"Marinette rushed out of bed to the window.

"Well it's good to know that that will always get you out of bed. Now you have 10mins to get to school" Tikki giggled

"ah man I'm going to be late again"

Marinette rushed to get. She ran down her stairs to her parents bakery yelling her good byes that out the door to school. When she got there her friend Alya was waiting for her.

"Hey Alya, should we head up to the classroom now" she said breathless

"Why we still have like 10 minutes tell the first bell rings" Alya said laughing, "Girl are you going to be ok. Oh look Adrian's here on time too"

"What Adrian,where."

Truth to Alya's word Adrian was getting out of his car, where he was met by Nino his best friend and Alya's boyfriend.

"Hey man look at that both you andMarinette are here on time"

"Really ya well, umm, I set my clock 10 minutes a head so that I would get up on I guess it worked" he said with a long yawn at the end.

As the two of them walked up the stairs to get into the school Alya called Nino over.

"Hey Alya what's up"

"Nothing just saying good morning. Are you guys headed to class"

"Oh yeah. HeyMarinette good to see you at school on time." Nino said in reply.

"Ohh umm y.. ya I I set M my clock like like 10 mm minutes a ahead" she said with a blush on her cheaks.

"Really Adrian did the same thing."

" ohhh rrrealy that's ssso funny." She said looking up at Adrian. And to her surprise he was smiling back at her. Just than someone had come up and taken Adrian and hugged him.

"Adrikins! Oh my goush good morning. Hey why don't you walk me to class," Chole said in her usuall annoying voice

"oh hey Chloe sorry but umm Nino and I were umm uh we were headed to the bathroom so I won't be able to sorry."

" Oh yeah that's right hey man why don't we go now. See you guysin class. Bye Alya."

"Byes Nino. See you in class"

AllMarinette could do was wave good bye.

As Marinette and Alya headed to their class Chole stepped in front of them. She gaveMarinette an ugly look and walked away. The girls ignored her and keep going. Well for the most point; as they enters the classroom they were making fun of the look Chloehad  
made. When they sat down Nino and Adrian turned around and asked what was so funny.

"MaMarinette oh my gosh so Chloe made this face," at her name Chloe turned to hear what they where saying. "And Marinette started making the same face and,and,oh god, just show them girl"

Alya couldn't stop laughing.

Both Nino and Adrian turns toMarinette and she makes the the face and the boys bust out intolaughter. When Chloe sawMarinette make the face she gasped and screamed atMarinette " that's is not the face I made. I'm going to the principal."

As she was getting out of her the teacher walked in. "Chloe is there a problem, class is about to start. Go and take your seat."

"I'm going to the principle's office becauseMarinette and Alya are making fun of me."

"Well I guess you can go but you are going to miss the details for this years holloween concert" their teacher said with a smile. Chloe stoped in her tracks "well I can't miss that because I will be in it" so she went back to her seat.

Nino looked at Alya who rolled her eyes.

"ok class so I know that October just started but we need to talk about it because this year youare going to need to tryout because select student from each classare going to perform." The entire class was speechless all except Nino. ... "Hell yea thisis  
my chance I'm totally going to tryout. We have a DJ in the house" he turns to Adrian and they both gave each other a high five.

Alya turned toMarinette and 's eyes bugged out terrified of what she was about to shock her head rapidly. "No no no no no noooooo. Alya what ever you thinking no don't you dare"

"Come on girl you are good what are u afraid of"

"ummm everything I'll totally make a foul of myself"

"Hmm so there is something other that being an of the hook designer and being an amazing humanbeing"

"Yea she can"

"Alya please stop"

"Come on girl what are you so afraid of"

"Everything! I would make a total full of myself"

"What you finally admire that you take fashion advice from your grandma"

"No Chole that I can sing" at that moment Chloe was in total shock but not as much as Marinette.

"Really that's so cool so can Adrian"

"NINO! You swore you would never tell anyone"

"Sorry man I gust kind slipped, plus look at her she's totally devastated" Nino was right Adrian look over atMarinette and felt completely empathetic.

"Hey you guys I have the perfect idea" it was Rose, "maybe the two of them can do a duet."

"Rose that brilliant" Alya continued to talk as did the rest of the class all except Adrian andMarinette. But towardsthe end of class the two of them had had enough. Their class was making plans for them that they had no desire to be apart of.

"NOO!" They both yell standing up, slamming their hands on their desk.


	2. Chapter 2

At that moment the whole class got quiet unsure of what had just happened. Adrian turned to look at Marinette, she was blushing which caused him to blush. He turned back and sat down. As soon as the bell rang both Marinette and Adrian dashed out of the  
/class Alya andNino watched them leave and know that they had hurt their best friends.

When Marinette left the room she didn't know were to go, all she know is that she wanted to be alone. She couldn't believe that though her frustration with Alya she had told her own secret. All of a sudden she was being pulled by her arm. She was thrownout  
/of her daze to see that it was Adrian pulling her down the stairs and into the locker room.

"God I can't believe them. It was like being in a conversation with my dad." When Adrian stoped talking he looked downto find Marinette looking back at him in shock. "Sorry Marinette I I was umm well just trying to ummm. So how did Alya find out"

"Well um I was playing video games and I forgot that Nino was on the phone and well a song that I really like came on and when it was over he started yelling. I made him swear not to tell anyone but well yea"

"Same..." Marinette said in a low voice " I mean that A Alya was was on the umm phone to but. I I was umm working on somedesigns."

To her surprise Adrian started laughing "I'm sorry it's just that for some reason we seem to be in unison."

Hearing his laughter hepled settle Marinette's mind. "So what do we do n now"

"I guess we go to class"

"Oh ok"

* * *

The rest of the day went in silence; no one mentioned the concert. At lunch Adrian asked Marinette to have eat with was torn she know that Alya wanted to say sorry but she wasn't ready to forgive her. "Oh ok shore umm bye Alya"

For the two of them lunch was rather odd. When ever Adrian tryed to start a conversationMarinette started to stutter.

"You knowMarinette were friends so you don't have to be afraid to talk or um uh just hand out with me."

This shocked her " _Adrian he noticed the stuttering and he's telling me that we'er friends and and ummmm"_

"Marinette?"

"Sorry I'm sorry I have to use the bathroom."

* * *

WhenMarinettegot to the bathroom she made shore that know one was there and let Tikki out.

"Marinette he totally just asked you to hang out."

"I know I know what should I do. Tikki Ineed Alya"

"Than go talk to her. You know she's sorry"

"Yeahyour right I'll talk to her at the end of the day"

* * *

"Plagg what do I do"

"Do about what, my need for cheese?"

"Oh sorry here you go Plagg. No I mean about Marinette, for some reason she won't talk to me. She only stutters around me; did I do something wrong. You don't think she's still mad about the gum do you."

"Well if you actual used that brain of your you might have realized that she has had a crush on you since you gave her that umbrella."

"What are you serious?Marinette and I are just friends."

"Well if you don't what to listen to me that why don't you go to Nino, he is your best friend after all."

"Yeah, your right Plagg he is my best friend. I'll ask him what he thinks at the end of the day"

Marinette had come back to Adrian they still had a few minutes before they hadto go back to class.

"H Hey I I think that we should umm listen to umm Alya's and umm Nino's apology."

"Oh yeah I was thinking the same but maybe we should torment them a little more."

Marinette was surprised but for some reason she agreed with him, it would be funny to see how badly Nino and Alya needed them.

"Ok, umm also why don't we umm like sit next to.."

"What?oh yeah that a great idea," Adrian started laughing. He like the way Marinettethought, it reminded him of someone; but who?

Adrian andMarinette where the first in class so it wasn't a problem to find a seat together and since nether of them had finished their chemistry homework the worked in it together. They were still working on their work when thebell rang and as everyone  
/started walking in. When Alya and Nino came in they could not fathom what they were seeing. They didn't say anything they just sat down and waited for the teacher. The next person to walk in was Chloe

"What in the world is going on. Adrecins why are you siting next to her; if you didn't was to sit next to that um what ever his name is you should have just said so."

"Sorry Chloebut I'm trying to do the rest of my homework but maybe next time."

Marinette couldn't help herself she turned to look at Alya who was trying not to laugh. Just then the teacher walked in "Ok class get to your seats."

* * *

When the day finally ended Adrian asked Nino, Alya and Marinetteif they wanted to hang out.

"Wait what does that mean your not mad anymore."

"Yes Nino I not made; your my best and first friend I can't stay mad at you"

"Does that mean that your not mad at me ether."

"Alya of course I'm not stillmad at you. I'd have know one without you." The two of them hugged but it was interrupted by Adrian

"so is that a yes from everyone."

"Yes" the three of them at the same time. So even though they still had three weeks tell Halloween they decided to go look for costumes.

"Hey why are you shopping for a costume Marinette don't you usually make yours" Nino mentioned.

"Oh, umm yea I do but I like look at them to get ideas and so I don't copy someone else's design."

"Oh that's smart, so what do you plan on being this year." Alya asked.

"Oh I'm thinking about ether a witch or a pirate"

"Oh Hey what do you plan to wear to Chole's Ball" Adrian asked as he shuffled through the coustums"

Marinette and Alya turned to Adrian and laughed "what's so funny, all I asked is what you two were waring."

"Sorry Adrian but we have Chole forever and she has never invited use to any of her partys."

"Oh sorry"

"Oh no it's fine you get used to it after Awhile" Marinette said trying to reassure him that everything was ok.

* * *

 _sorry guy I'm working so much that I barely have any free time to write, but I promise that it will be worth the wait. So please leave comments and suggestions._


	3. Chapter 3

As the girls looked around Nino pulls Adrian to the side, "Hey man I just thought of something; didn't our invitation include a plus one" Nino said raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Ya they did but who are we going...,"

Nino continues to move his eyebrows "wait I know you can bring Alya because your dating and all but do want me to bringMarinette."

"Dude come on you sound afraid. Alya won't go unlessMarinette goes plus shelike you."

"How come everyone thinksMarinette likes me. We are just friends."

"Opps sorry I wasn't supposed to say anything, don't tell Alya. And yes she does."

"So is that the reason she always seemsnervous around me." Adrian says looking at the floor blush

"YES Adrian my friend Mari like you a lot so ask her."

"But but I I. What do I say"

Nino smiles "just ask her if she would like to go than if she says yes, which she will, you mention the plus one. It's not so hard bro"

"Hey you guys we found what we are looking for ready to go" Alya calls from across several racks of close.

When they met up at the front door Nino elbowed Adrian in the arm."..." Adrian couldn't bring himself to askMarinette.

He looked at her andrealized Beautiful she was, " _but lm in love with Ladybug I don't want to hurt Marinette."_

"Well this is our stop we shall see you both tomorrow"

"Ok see you Alya. ByeMarinette"

"Bye Nino. Bye AAdrian."

* * *

"So Girl what's the plan" Alya asks as soon as the boys are out of ear shot.

"What do you mean for the costumes; well when I get home I'm going to-"

Alya didn't let her finish "No I mean with Adrien."

"What dodo you mean"

"Well you see Nino said that the invitations the Chloe gave out sayplus one so he asked me but I'm so not doing if your not going."

"Alya why wouldn't you go"

"Isn't it obvious it wouldn't be far if you are the only one in class that didn't get to go"

"Alya you are the greatest but you shouldn't miss this on my account"

"Don't worry we can get Nino to help us out I have a plan." Before they knew it they were in front of Alya's house."Marinette see you at school tomorrow"

"Bye Alya see you. And don't say anything to Nino" but her efforts were useless because Alya was already inside.

When Marinette got home she said her hellos the her parents and went up stairs to do her homework. After about a half hourMarinette gave up. "Tikki what am I going to do Alya is going to try to get Adrian to ask me to be his date to Chloe's party."

"And that's a bad thing."

Well no but what would I ware and and oh Tikki what am I going to do"

"Well you do have that design you made when Chloe first gave out the invitation"

"Yay but I would never get it done in time so I would to have to say know anyway. Right."

"Come onMarinette the party is in three weeks you can totally get it done in time."

"Oh but I still have to get my Halloweencostumedone."

"Marinette you need to stop worrying"

"I know it's just I'm so nervous."

"It will be alright. So let's get this homework done and we can worry tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

For Marinette the next day was like trying to wash a cat. They were in class for only an hour when an Akuma attacked. She found it easy to get out of class because she was already out. She had gone to thebathroom. And for Adrian it was just as easy.

"Wait Marinette is the bathroom. she doesn't needsto go tell her." Rosecalled to the teacher.

"I I'll go umm I'll go get her"

Nino looked at Alya and winked

"Yea Rose is right someone needs to go"

"Alright Adrian you go and if you think it's not safe stay there withMarinette."

"Yes ma'ma"

Adrian ran out the door he know that he had to see ifMarinette was safe first before he transformed so he want to the bathroom first.

"Adrian what are you doing we need to get the Akuma"

"I know Plagg but let me see if Marinetteis safe first" he rushed into the bathroom to find her but when he called her name there was no reply "oh no the Akuma must have Marinette. PLAGG CLAWS OUT!"

Cat noir rushed out of the school to find his partner. He needed get rid of this Akuma fast and then find Marinette.


End file.
